


Waking Up

by thepinballer



Series: Great Comet Fantasy AU [4]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anyways, F/F, Fluff, THEY'RE GIRLFRIENDS HAROLD......., i honestly? for once? don't even care how good this is they're just, marya's there at the end too, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: idk man they're just. they're in love





	Waking Up

Mary shifts in her bed, squeezing her eyes tight as the sun made its way past her tangle of hair. Then it comes to her that she is  _ not,  _ in fact, shifting in her bed. Rather, she is shifting in  _ Natasha’s  _ bed.

 

This is not an unwelcome discovery.

 

She sits up slowly, pushing her mess of hair out of her face, and rubbing her eyes with her palms. A smile creeps upon her face when hears the bed creak, and it only grows when, moments later, she feels Natasha’s arms wrap around her waist, her head buried against her stomach. She drops her hands from her face, letting one rest in Natasha’s crown of curls.

 

“Good morning Natalya,” she says softly, wincing at the scratch in her voice. Natasha groans and leans back into Mary’s hand. “You do have to get up eventually, darling.” Natasha squints up at her lover and scrunches her nose up before leaning forward once more and pressing a gentle kiss against Mary’s stomach. “Tasha, honey, we have to get dressed.”

 

Natasha rolls away from Mary, letting out a very long and very loud groan before slowly standing up. She digs through her closet before pulling out a pretty silk dress and turning to face Mary. “Oh, Masha, isn’t this the cutest?” she asks, smiling sweetly.

 

“I think you’re the cutest,” Mary replies in a gentle voice, pulling the soft blanket up to cover herself.

 

Natasha laughs brightly and plops down besides Mary on the bed and, still clutching the dress in one arm, pulls her into a sweet kiss. Mary, naturally, kisses Natasha back, trying not to let her smile grow too wide. Once Natasha lets the dress slip from her arm so she can weave her fingers through Mary’s hair, Mary lets the blanket fall in favor of pulling Natasha closer. Natasha pauses for a moment, glancing down at Mary’s chest.

 

“Masha, do you have anything to wear?” she asks, slowly looking back up into Mary’s eyes.

 

They stare each other in the eyes for a solid few seconds before Mary quietly responds, “My dresses are all in my room.” The two continue to stare for a moment, before both break into laughter.

 

So, perhaps the two are late to breakfast, and perhaps Marya gives them an unimpressed look on her way out, but the laughter and smiles and love shared between the two fills the empty room just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @helene-akhrosimova or @you-will-not-enter-my-house for that Gay Shit


End file.
